The field of the present invention relates to archery sights. In particular, a sight ring with multiple nested concentric annular high-contrast colored areas is disclosed for enabling an archer to align the sight under differing lighting conditions.
A common arrangement employed in archery bows includes a sight 300 mounted at the front of the bow that includes one or more sight pins 350 arranged within a sight ring 310 (FIG. 1), and a so-called peep sight inserted into the bowstring. The peep sight is inserted into the bowstring at a position that places it in front of the archer's eye when the bow is held at full draw. The archer aims the bow by looking through the peep sight and through the sight ring 310 and aligning one of the sight pins 350 on the intended target. The distance from the archer's eye to the peep sight typically is in the range of 1 to 4 inches and often in the range of 2 to 3 inches. The distance from the peep sight to the sight ring 310 (with the bow held at full draw) typically is between 26 and 36 inches and often in the range of 30 to 32 inches. The diameter of the sight ring 310 typically is in the range of 2 to 3½ inches and often in the range of 2 to 2½ inches. The peep sight typically comprises a disk or ring with a small axial aperture. Typical sizes of the aperture of commonly available peep sights include 1/16 inch, ⅛ inch, and 3/16 inch; other sizes may also be available from manufacturers.
The arrangement of the peep sight and the sight ring with sight pins constitutes a so-called aperture sight. When looking through the aperture of the peep sight, the archer centers an image of the sight ring 310 within an image of the aperture 210 of the peep sight 200, thus properly aligning his line of sight and enabling him to aim the bow by then aligning a sight pin 350 (within the sight ring) on the target (FIG. 2). The aperture 210 of the peep sight 200 limits the archer's field of view and typically presents an unfocused, diffuse edge when the archer's vision is focused on the sight ring 310 or on the target.